


Bugfuck

by OneEntireBee



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Monsters, Other, Rape, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneEntireBee/pseuds/OneEntireBee
Summary: This wasn't part of the mission briefing.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Verdugo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50
Collections: Naughty List 2019





	Bugfuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HostisHumaniGeneris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/gifts).

Leon officially never wanted to see an insect again in his life. Point blank. No exceptions. Spiders and bugs were out, too. Fuck all of ‘em. He was going to hire a full time live-in exterminator just to make sure he never had to see anything with too many limbs, too big eyes, and not enough fur to count as cute.

All of these thoughts were going through his head in a dreamlike haze as the glossy, segmented tail of Salazar’s "right hand" slithered over his body and under his clothes. There was a part of him — the sane, rational, badass police officer part — that was screaming about how Leon needed to get the fuck up right now and shoot this monster in the face and get on with saving Ashley. That part was muffled and pushed to the background by a combination of concussion (courtesy of the insect-thing grabbing him by the leg and slamming his head into a grate, multiple times), exhaustion (courtesy of this whole godforsaken mission), and a powerful numbness in his limbs (courtesy, most likely, of the monster shoving the stinger on the end of its tail into his leg. Who knew what kind of venom was on that thing?)

The monster had pinned Leon on the floor facing up, so he had an unpleasant closeup of its glowing eyes and clacking mandibles as it leaned over him. A black liquid that was probably some kind of weird insect drool dripped from the hole between its mandibles, stinging Leon’s cheek. For a weird, hysteric moment, Leon thought the thing was going to try and kiss him. Instead, it just sort of...tasted him. Its mouthparts pressed and nibbled at his throat and jaw in a way that was somehow still more disturbing than the bumpy tail feeling him up under his pants.

Except that, when Leon glanced down, the thing’s tail was very much not inside his pants. Which meant that something else was, and Leon didn’t need a whole lot of guesses to figure out what.

Why did it have to be _this_ monster? Okay, so, Leon wasn’t exactly enthused about getting held down and raped in the first place. But. Say it was bound to happen at some point on this mission. Why couldn’t it have been one of the angry, Plagas-laden villagers? Something with a nice normal human dick or pussy or hell, even some tentacles. Leon was down with tentacles in a way he decidedly wasn’t down with weird, bumpy insect dicks covered in - were those hooks? They felt like hooks. 

Honestly, fuck his life.

The monster hissed and twitched above him. Leon felt another set of appendages burst from the thing’s exoskeleton, and two claw-like apparatuses snapped onto his hips and held him fast. Like he was going anywhere.

The thing’s spiky bizarro-dick had some sort of slime coating it. It really didn’t help much.

At least the claspers made sense now. The pain was bad enough to kick Leon’s numbed body and fuzzy reflexes into action. He pushed against the thing’s chest, and when that didn’t work, fumbled for the knife he knew damn well wouldn’t make a dent in this monster. Anything to get it to stop pushing into Leon’s body with that abomination of a sex organ. The hooks weren’t actually spikey — Leon could only imagine how fast he’d be bleeding out if they were — but the thing’s dick was neither the right shape or size for a human body. Every stilted jerk of the monster’s hips forced another thick, rounded segment past Leon’s hole. 

The creature made a satisfied chirping noise. At least one of them was enjoying this. 

With his mind-body connection fuzzy and delayed, it took Leon several tries to wrap his fingers around the handle of his knife. It only took one try to shove the tip of the blade into the monster’s eye, but that wasn’t to Leon’s credit — his aim was an inch off target. But in a moment of delightful, disgusting serendipity, the creature lowered its head with its next thrust, and the knife landed home.

Of course, now Leon was both speared on a weird insect dick _and_ covered in chunky eye goop. Also, the beast was now angry as well as horny. Leon gripped the knife tighter, grit his teeth, and braced himself for an extremely unpleasant fight.

The sentiment bore repeating: Fuck his life.


End file.
